


Flittering a Fairy

by Moto_kun



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moto_kun/pseuds/Moto_kun
Summary: Life in Pixie Hollow is a little different from the way humans are living, as you might know. But did you know that the fairies have certain rules for what we call courting? No? Well, Vidia is going through the steps to reach her goal: To ask for Tinker Bell's heart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I started this story last summer on FF.net. This is the original A/N:  
> Hello there! So here is a new story from me after a pretty long time. After finally watching the third Tinker Bell movie, I couldn't not think about the pairing of Vidia and Tinker Bell. I got a few ideas and am starting with this one here.  
> As a short explanation: "Flittering/flittership" is a word I created as a "fairy phrase" for "courting/courtship". The idea of a special process a fairy has to undergo to be together with the fairy of their interest just came up in my mind and I had to give it a go.  
> About the time-setting: I'm not sure yet where to exactly put this fanfiction. Definitely after the fourth movie, but I don't know yet if I want to have the events of the fifth movie happened here. I do get the feeling this will play sometime after the fifth movie though ... ;)  
> Let's see where it gets :) I hope you'll enjoy this!

“ _Have you heard it?“_

“ _What do you mean?“_

“ _Vidia has set her eyes on someone!“_

“ _-gasps- What? This can't be! Who is the lucky one?”_

“ _'Lucky'? I wouldn't be so sure about that. You know how she is … so self-assured.”_

“ _Yes, but you have to admit that she_ is _ beautiful and talented.” _

“ _If only she wouldn't show it as much that she is aware of that herself ...”_

“ _But don't you think that it can be quite attractive to a sparrow man?”_

“ _That is the thing … She isn't looking to get a sparrow man's attention.”_

“ _What … ? Then who is it that she is interested in?”_

“ _It's Tinker Bell.”_

 


	2. The Rules of Flittering

Vidia flew down from the queen's chambers and landed on the ground. She was feeling dizzy, somewhat weak, yet fresh energy was pulsing through her. She couldn't completely grasp the fact that she had finally done it.

The fast-flying fairy couldn't stand her feelings while staying still, she simply wasn't made for it. So she took off with a strong and quick push of her large wings. Flying at her fastest long-distance-speed always helped the plum-haired fairy clear her mind. Rushing with no real destination, Vidia enjoyed the wind in her face, pulling at her tied hair. A new feeling on her body caught Vidia's attention after a short moment though and made her glance down to where it came from. A silver bracelet clung to her left wrist now.

It took several minutes before the fast-flying fairy felt calm enough to slow down her speed. She breathed in deeply. Smells of pines, dahlias and sunflowers hit her. Definitely summer. Vidia breathed out slowly. The season made something inside her stir. It marked the beginning of the thing that had lead to her previous action. A big smile crept on the pink lips of the fairy.

Vidia flew down, landing on the branch of a field maple in the summer season of Pixie Hollow. Sitting down with a sigh, she immediately regretted stopping. It was too calm for her liking right then. She had tried to find a spot with hardly any other fairies near, so they wouldn't see her current odd demeanor. The plum-haired fairy leaned back on her outstretched arms and called a light wind to sweep through the leaves of the field maple. Her head was finally becoming clear again. She pulled her legs closer so that they stood in an angle, and put her forearms on her knees. There it was, her new accessory.

Vidia looked down at it. A bracelet of massive silver with a diameter of half a centimetre adorned her left wrist. It was on her left arm so it wouldn't disturb her as she was a right-hander. It was tight so it wouldn't get stuck somewhere during work or somewhere out in the twigs for example. Despite it being so small, there could still be details seen. It appeared to be a pair of fairy wings, always overlapping with another pair in every direction. But that wasn't the most notable part about the bracelet. Vidia turned her wrist so the top of it was directly facing her. The metal encircled a beautiful orb, flashing lively in the sun of the noon. Absentmindedly, the fast-flying fairy smiled and touched the orb with her right index finger, circling around the part of the orb that she could touch. After a moment, she let her index finger glide over the engraved silver while she turned her left wrist around. The bracelet was tight, but it didn't impress into her skin. Queen Clarion had fitted it with her magic around Vidia's wrist. And the counterpart of the silvery item would fit just as well.

The plum-haired fairy looked into the distance. Some interesting four seasons were lying ahead of her. In a pouch that she had fixed at her hips sat another bracelet. It was similar to the one she wore now. And another fairy would get it.

 

Vidia had visited Queen Clarion this late morning. She had done so in order to bring forward the wish to flitter another fairy. In Pixie Hollow, it was a common custom to do so. Fairies and sparrow men didn't simply get together and were couples when they (possibly) liked each other, they went through a process with several rules that they called “flittering”. The main rules were the following ones:

At first, the fairy or sparrow man who had a certain interest in another one would have to announce it. This included a talk to the queen at first. She would speak against it if she had any strong reasons against the two involving with each other. If she gave her blessing to the process however, she would hand over two bracelets to the requesting fairy. Both included an orb. The colour of it was determined by the talents of the two fairies in question. The requesting fairy would get the bracelet with the colour of the fairy or sparrow man of their interest while the other one with their colour was to be given to said fairy if they accepted the efforts. For the proposal, friends and other fairies were to be invited to witness it and to speak their doubts, if they had any. The beloved fairy could then accept or decline the proposal. If he or she accepted it, the second bracelet was handed over. It meant the start of the flittership.

After the beloved fairy accepted the proposal, the requesting fairy or sparrow man flittered them for four seasons. Every season was prepared in Pixie Hollow so as to bring it to the Mainland. The fairy who was flittering had to present something special about each season to the fairy of their interest. This could be anything ranging from activities to scenery to objects associated with a season.

During the four seasons, the flittering fairy had to show their appreciation for the talent of the beloved fairy. Of course, the personality of a fairy was what another one should adore, but to the fairy community, every talent had a place and was important. It was about respecting the work of the beloved fairy and accepting everything of them. At the same time, the flittering sparrow man or fairy had to impress his or her fairy of interest with their own talent. This was to give the other fairy an insight into the intricate details of the flittering fairy's talent that the latter had found for themselves in their lifetime.

The final and certainly most thrilling part of the flittership happened on the festival to celebrate finishing the preparations for and the bringing of the fourth season of the process. It was a great event where everyone was enjoying an evening completely off after the lot of work. The fairy who had requested to flitter another one would ask the beloved fairy to dance with them and at the same time, the answer would mean another thing: Whether they wanted to be with the fairy who had flittered them or not. If the answer was no, the flittering fairy had to accept it politely. At least there was the possibility to distract themselves and to find solace coming from the poor fairy's friends. The two bracelets would be given back to Queen Clarion. But if the answer was yes … the two fairies were free to do whatever they wanted. Their bracelets would be modified by the queen to show that they belonged to one another.

 

The thought of what could be caused Vidia to smile automatically. She had become infatuated with a certain fairy over the time. It was something that she had never expected to happen. Not only had meant fairy touched all of her feelings – good ones as well as bad ones; she had changed her to a better fairy social-wise by accepting her and finally including her in her group of friends. It meant a lot to Vidia. Other fairies had tried talking to her, but they hadn't gotten past her snarky demeanor. The plum-haired fairy had never thought that would change one day.

And even less had she expected to develop such deep, deep feelings for another inhabitant of Pixie Hollow. At first, she had thought it to be something else, then that it would go away if she ignored it, and finally she silently accepted having those feelings. But she hadn't acted on them. She had waited and waited; what for, she didn't quite know. It didn't help though, she felt worse and worse, always playing scenes in her mind that would never come true this way. And maybe she didn't do anything earlier, because it wasn't like her. Possibly everyone would hear about it – word got around quickly in Pixie Hollow – and that was probably the hardest part for her. Not that she wouldn't stand by her feelings, but with her past, odds were that many fairies would talk about it. And it wasn't their business!

Vidia snorted in annoyance.  _ Let them be _ , she told herself. It was her wish to do this, and she had already made the very first step. It was actually embarrassing enough that their sovereign knew about this.  _ Why does a sovereign have to know about such things? Who did even invent this custom?, _ the fast-flying fairy wondered. Well, after the things she had experienced by now, she  _ would _ believe fairies were capable of doing pretty many things, no matter whether they were obviously dangerous, outright stupid, plainly stubborn or - as it seemed to her in this case – simply absurd. No wonder Vidia was so sarcastic.

The wind was suddenly blowing her hair from behind, causing single strands of hair to brush her face. It was time. Vidia stood up on the branch of the field maple and looked in the direction of the Autumn Forest. It would be her destination for the second step after a short visit at her home to place the second bracelet safely. The plum-haired fairy took off into the air with one silver bracelet with a purple orb in a pouch at her hips and another one with a bright green orb at her wrist.

 


	3. Announce Your Intention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter escalated a bit regarding the length.  
> And say hello to my spontaneous OC!

There was nothing but hustle and bustle at this time of the day in Tinkers' Nook. Fairies and sparrow men all clad in green were running around, shouting and looking for tools or materials. The clacking of stone on wood was heard widely; tinker fairies hammering away on their daily work. It was all so different from what Vidia and the fast-flying fairies did. They never used tools in their hands, they didn't stay in one place and they  _flew_ in order to work. They used the wind and controlled it, they even created it out of their own body movement. The wind followed their hands' commands. Just like the tool a tinker fairy held in their hand … Well, maybe, and just  _maybe_ it wasn't completely different work and had some distant similarities ...

The plum-haired fairy stayed in the air above Tinkers' Nook and observed the chaos, as it seemed to her. She was a bit lost in her thoughts when a voice next to her said, “Hey Vidia, are you here to leave a nasty remark or why do you bother coming to Tinkers' Nook?”

The addressed turned around to see a tinker fairy whose name she didn't know. She sighed inwardly, seeing what her past behaviour had generated other fairies to think, although she had changed by now. Her answer was a distant, “No, that wasn't my intention, but if you want me to, I could. Now please excuse me.” And she flew away a short way after that. The tinker fairy left in a huff and continued her work.

Vidia looked around from her new point of view. There she was! The plum-haired fairy had spotted who she had wanted to find and landed next to her. “Hello Tinker Bell”, she greeted with a warm smile.

The addressed startled from her work. A basket with small thorns was in her hands while she was looking through an assortment of various grasses and leaves in a rack. “Oh, hello Vidia! You just scared me. You never come here usually, so … What's up?” A kind smile was returned with the question.

“I have something important to tell you and I would like to tell you this evening. Is it okay for you when I'm coming by at sunset?”

Looking at her friend, Tinker Bell knitted her eyebrows. Vidia's arms were hidden behind her back; a posture that was unusual for the plum-haired fairy. So the tinker fairy said with some hesitation, “Um, sure, if you want to. But why not right now when you're here already?”

“I wanted more fairies to come, like Sil, Iridessa, Fawn and Rosetta. Maybe even Zarina. I have to ask them, too. You can ask anyone you want to have present as well. Just not … _everyone_ , all right?”

“Okay, if that's what you want ... But do I have to worry?” Tinker Bell asked, bringing her thoughts straight to the point.

Shaking her head, Vidia smiled and touched Tinker Bell's shoulder sympathetically with her right hand. “Oh, no, please don't! It's not that bad. Well, at least not yet.” She chuckled. “I'm not dying or something.”

This seemed to lift Tinker Bell's worries a bit, for she returned a small smile and answered, “All right then, if you say so. I guess I'll see you in the evening then …?”

“Yes. But don't work too much. I don't want you to be too tired when I'm back!” She winked at the tinker fairy and lifted herself in the air.

“Oh, you know me!” Tinker Bell said and laughed, then she waved at Vidia. “I'll see you in the evening!”

The fast-flying fairy waved, too, then she flew away. She decided to visit the rest of the group first before she could finally start to work this day. With a sigh, she increased her speed and started looking for her friends.

 

More than half a day was already lost to her cause. Vidia couldn't believe how the most basic preparations for such a thing could take up so much time. She had to train birds and flying insects to practice high speed flight. The newly hatched animals and insects had already learned how to fly from the animal fairies, but in order to improve their speed so they were able to escape a potential attack by a bird that wanted to eat them, a fast-flying fairy was necessary. During practice, they would let the insect or bird trail them to increase the animal's speed or at a later stage, they would pretend to be the attacker and follow the animals while the latter had to escape and zigzag or hide safely. The latter part always was fun to Vidia; not because she wanted to scare animals, but because she could enjoy flying at her fastest speed while doing some tricks over a longer time. That always felt great to her. And the dragonflies were her favourite insects to train – they were a real challenge to her speed-wise!

Vidia landed on the animal meadow, hoping that her animal fairy partner for this task wasn't too angry with her for being missing for so long. Since she couldn't see him on the meadow, she turned to an animal fairy who was taking a break to ask her about his whereabouts. “Hey, do you know where Horse is?”

“I think he went to the bird's nest in the fifth beech tree in this direction”, the addressed fairy answered, pointing in a 45-degree-angle in front of her.

“Thank you!” Vidia took off following the description. When she came near said beech tree, she could already see her partner standing in front of the bird's nest, arms in his sides, talking animatedly to the four sparrow fledglings. The fast-flying fairy landed a few feet behind him. Just as she wanted to apologize, he said, “Hey Vidia, it must have been something very important you were doing if it kept you away for so long.” Horse still had his back to her and she couldn't make out any emotion in his words.

She had told him that she would have something to do in the morning, but both she and he hadn't thought it would take her so long. Making a few steps towards him, she said, “Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't plan for it to take so long, but now I'm here. I guess this means we can start?”

The sparrow man turned around, a small smile still playing around the corners of his lips. He had brown hair that went down to his chin and his eyes were just as brown. “Well, it's all right, I just trained with the centipedes instead. At least tell me what it was that kept you until early afternoo- I see.”

At first, Vidia didn't grasp what he meant. When she realized where his gaze was fixed, she cursed inwardly. Horse was an observant sparrow man and it was only a matter of time until he would have seen the bracelet. Just when she opened her mouth to reply something, he said with a smirk, “I guess you are lucky that we don't train the magpie fledglings today.” Then, after a moment, “Care to tell me who it is?”

Vidia sighed. “Do you really have to know?” She didn't want to talk about it right now. Actually, she didn't want to talk about it at all. Or at least not until she knew what the answer would be …

“Weeell, it's not like I couldn't guess. Going by the fact that the orb of it is green ...”

“All right, that's enough. Let's just start with the training, otherwise I won't get anything done today!” With that, Vidia stepped forward, stroking the beaks of all fledglings in order to greet them as their partner for the training.

Standing behind her, Horse crossed his arms, smiling, as he watched the fast-flying fairy. “This is a big day in your life and you are not sharing anything at all? That's too bad. But why do you think you won't get anything done? The day is far from being over yet. Or do you already have something in mind to start with your flittership?”

Vidia rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder. “Not quite. It's just that I need my answer first. And I will ask her tonight.”

“A 'she', huh? So it really _is_ Tinker Bell.” The animal sparrow man was flashing a pretty wide grin.

Vidia turned around quickly at that and flew straight towards him. He jumped back and kept himself in the air while laughing.

“How do you know?” she demanded with a stern expression.

Horse moved is hands up and down in a horizontal position to calm the fledglings who had stood up and started chirping after the sudden movement. Then he turned to the plum-haired fairy. “You know, it's not so difficult to guess when you talk about her so often.”

The features of the fast-flying fairy softened and she asked, “Do I … really do that?”

“Of course you do!” Horse threw up his hands. “We are working together for … I think it's a week now. And you mention her every so often. Now that bracelet? Who else would it be?”

Timing was once again against her as another animal fairy came up to the pair just before she could answer. “Is everything all right here? I haven't seen you two practicing with the birds yet.”

“Oh yes, everything is fine, Vidia and I were just talking about her flittership, that's all. But we'll get on with the training any moment”, Horse answered casually.

Vidia couldn't believe her ears. Her jaw just dropped and she stammered, “You ...”

“A flittership?” The fairy was looking at the fast-flying fairy with a raised eyebrow. She seemed to find what she was looking for – the bracelet, of course – what was not that difficult with Vidia's perplexed posture. “Well, then all the best! But don't forget the sparrows in the meantime.” With that, she flew away.

Horse let out a breath and said, “Phew, that went well, she usually is far more inquiring when she finds me not working ...”

The plum-haired fairy looked at him aghast. “'That went well'? You just mentioned my flittership which is not even happening yet!” She threw her hands up in disbelief. “We better start with the training now or otherwise I won't guarantee that I won't be taking my ravagement out on you!”

“Ooh, what could be better than an agitated fast-flying fairy for this?” Horse purred in her direction as he flew to the bird's nest. “It's just too bad that you're on the wrong side today.” He instructed the sparrow fledglings to follow Vidia on his command. The animal sparrow man stood next to the nest, looking at Vidia. “I just want to tell you one thing”, he held his right index finger up, “ _Make_ it happen.” And with that, he whistled using his fingers.

The baffled fast-flyer had difficulties starting in time to be ahead of the first fledgling. But she smiled warmly and nodded to him before taking off.

 

The sun was already setting when Vidia got to stop. She was taking heavy breaths of air and pushed them out of her lungs with the same force. Horse hadn't given her any break after she had turned up so late. She stood on the branch of a different beech tree now after having trained the fledglings of three sparrow families.

The brown-haired sparrow man landed next to her, carefully placing his hand on the shoulder of the fast-flying fairy. “That was good work. Now go and get your girl.”

When Vidia turned her head to the animal sparrow man, she wanted to retort something, but was stopped by the sincere wink he was giving her. So she just sighed, saying, “If Tinker Bell won't be the death of me, then I'm sure who has a chance to come next.”

“What an honour.” The sparrow man bowed playfully before laughing. “But seriously, tell me how it went. We will see each other tomorrow in the morning. Right?”

“Yes, right.” Vidia confirmed with a nod. “So, fly with you later!”

“Fly with you later!”

Vidia flew quickly to her house, and when she was there, she took a deep breath and a moment to relax. Sometimes, standing wasn't so bad, she decided. The fairy went through the loose strands in the front of her hair and closed her eyes shortly.

Not keeping away from her actual destination for too long, the fast-flying fairy took the pouch with the second bracelet from her bed, tied it around her hips and left. She stood confidently on the branch of the sour plum tree that was her house entrance and dared to curl the corners of her mouth slightly upwards. Her heart was beating rapidly all of a sudden, and it never did that usually.  _What is wrong with you …?_ , she berated herself mentally.  _Nothing is going to happen, there's no adventure, no potentially risking your life and no dangers at all!_ Her heart wouldn't listen.  _Oh these new feelings …_ All day during work, Vidia had been eager to get it over with. She had been practically annoyed that she didn't have her answer yet. What was stopping her now?

_The insecurity about the answer_ , a true voice deep within her whispered.  _Be quiet._

But there was no helping it, she had already made her decision and it was about time. Ignoring her feelings so as to not let them stop her any longer, Vidia started to fly to Tinkers' Nook.

Orange rays of light cut through the otherwise already in the shadows lying parts of Pixie Hollow. It was rather quiet, most fairies and sparrow men were already home after work and relaxed or out in the fields with their friends. No one noticed the plum-haired fairy on her way to the source of her heart's turmoil.

Well, no one except for Iridessa. The light fairy had been busy until now, always using the daylight until its last ray. She spotted Vidia and hurried to her. “Hey darling, what is this about?”

Vidia was surprised to see her already. Automatically, she hid her bracelet a bit behind her body. “Hey. I will tell you all in a moment. Just wait that bit.” She smiled, but her eyes were probably not; her nervousness flared up again.

“You know that this doesn't sound good, don't you?”

“Well, I would say that you're kind of used to this by now, wouldn't you?”, Vidia replied shrugging one shoulder.

“Ohhh yes, thanks to Tinker Bell mostly …” Iridessa sighed.

“Well, it never gets boring with her ...”, the fast-flying fairy said smiling, looking down.

“That is true, but I could do without the risks all the time!”

“Maybe ...”, Vidia said more to herself.

The light fairy looked at her friend, seeing that conversation wasn't really working at the moment. So she decided to wait for when Vidia would explain herself. The two flew side by side without a word. When they finally reached Tinkers' Nook, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn and Zarina were already there, talking animatedly with each other. Iridessa flew ahead and greeted everyone. Their heads turned upwards after she pointed at Vidia, causing the latter to sigh.

When the fast-flying fairy landed, the group came to her.

“It's not something serious, is it?!” - “You're not leaving us, are you?” - “Why did we have to come here?” - “It sounded pretty important to me.”

Vidia put her hands up in order to stop her friends. She realized her mistake only when it was too late. There was a collective gasp after a moment of silence.

Then the silence was gone again: “Wow, this doesn't look like you, Vidia!” - “Tell us, who is it?” - “Now this  _is_ serious ...” - “But you never met anyone! Or were you doing it in secret?”

Vidia just shook her head and put a hand on her face. “Stop it, please. And tell me, where is Tinker Bell?” She looked around expectantly, but was only met by the empty workspace. Everyone seemed to be gone already.

Zarina pointed eagerly to a wooden building located above them on a tree root.

Vidia started in the direction, but was held back by Silvermist. The water fairy took her left forearm in her hands, softly gliding down it until she held her hand in both of hers and was holding Vidia's left wrist with the bracelet up that way. Silvermist looked at the orb, and when she saw the colour, her eyes widened and her mouth opened. Then she looked Vidia in the eyes, seeing both her determination as well as the nervousness, and smiled sympathetically at the fast-flying fairy. With a sudden hug, she got close to Vidia's ear and whispered, “I hope neither of your hearts will be broken.”

The fast-flying fairy was a bit surprised to hear this, but she only nodded. “Can I go to her then?”

“Oh, of course.” Silvermist let go of her friend. The other ones were talking in a hushed tone, musing about the details that were about to come.

Vidia flew up to the building Tinker Bell was supposed to be in, followed by the others. She prepared herself mentally, taking one final deep breath. When she landed and looked up, she saw the tinker fairy highly concentrated over some work in the corner of the workspace. It seemed to be a new invention of hers as Vidia had no idea what it could be and it was Tinker Bell's free time. The plum-haired fairy took the time to let her eyes roam over the fairy she had gotten to like so very much, the fairy that had found a way so deep into her heart. She could have stood there for some more time. Not that she wanted to see the tinkers' work, but Tinker Bell in particular during work was something she liked seeing. The blonde tinker fairy was considered the best of her kind, she was a real genius with her Lost Things. The concentration she worked with and the passion she put into it was somewhat enticing to the fastest fairy of Pixie Hollow.

Vidia wasn't aware of her staring and wandering mind until Fawn cleared her throat and spoke, “Tink, you've been working long enough now. Stop it finally, Vidia is here. And it's going to be something interesting.”

_I'm not so sure I would call it “interesting”_ , Vidia thought, noticing that she should probably take it from here as her friends were clueless about the details.

“Just wait a moment, I only need to find a junction for this and then I can take a break ...”, Tinker Bell mumbled while still being lost in her work.

Vidia took a step forward, holding out her hands. “Tink, please, this is something important. Listen to me.”

“Oh, and my work is not important or what?”, the tinker fairy replied automatically, furrowing her eyebrows. At the registration of Vidia's voice though, Tinker Bell suddenly started up and looked to the source. “Vidia! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-” She bit her lower lip, looking to the side with an ashamed expression. “Sorry.”

Vidia put her hand to her face and sighed. When Tinker Bell was lost in her work, there was nothing stopping her. “I understand”, the fast-flying fairy replied and took a few more steps towards the tinker fairy.

“You wanted to talk to me – to us about something. I've been wondering all day what it could be”, the latter said carefully, knitting her eyebrows questioningly. “And you said I should ask other people as well. Bobble and Clank are waiting in the upper room. I'm just going to get them”, she added apprehensively and flew right through a hole in the ceiling.

Vidia watched her silently, trying to prepare her words at the last moment. The others were crowding around her, starting to talk at her. She turned to them and hissed, “Would you please stop it! And don't say a word when she comes back! I want you to listen to what I'm about to say as well.”

Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn and Zarina looked at her with questions in their expressions, only Silvermist was worried about how the scene would unfold. So she tried to help, “She's right, let us not spoil what she wants to say.” After a moment of thinking, the others nodded in agreement.

“So how's the invention going, Tinker Bell?”, Bobble's voice was heard from upwards.

“It makes progress, but I'm stuck at something at the moment”, the addressed replied.

“Sounds good enough to me still”, was Clank's comment.

“Maybe we could help you then?”, Bobble suggested.

The three of them were flying through the hole and landed next to the table on which Tinker Bell's invention was placed. She answered, “Maybe later, it's not what I brought you here for, remember?”

“Oh, yes, yes!” Both of the tinker sparrow men hastily nodded.

“Vidia is the one who wants something, and she is here with the others already”, Tinker Bell said pointing in the direction of her friends.

The tinker sparrow men turned to the fairies – only now noticing them - and hastily greeted them.

All of them, except for Vidia, laughed at that and greeted them kindly in return.

“So, what's all this commotion about?”, Iridessa finally asked.

Vidia swallowed, looking around the room. “I guess we're complete then. I would prefer being outside, though.” She wrung her hands in a nervous manner.

Tinker Bell, noticing this, reacted instantly by starting to fly towards the door and thus towards Vidia. “All right.”

The others followed suit, so the group of fairies and sparrow men flew outside the little building on the root and landed on the earth. They had formed a loose circle with Vidia and Tinker Bell almost opposite of each other.

Zarina intervened, “I want to know the details finally!”, what started a small commotion of everyone starting to talk.

Tinker Bell looked at her questioningly, then she directed her focus on Vidia with the same expression. She couldn't contain herself any longer and shouted, “All of you, be quiet now! As far as I can say, Vidia wanted to talk to me and she wanted you to be there as well! But I still don't have the smallest clue of what's going on while she looks different and it hurts me to see her like that! So be quiet now and let her talk finally.”

There was definitely silence after that, with some of them looking to the ground while the others nodded. After that, everyone's eyes were on the fast-flying fairy. Including Tinker Bell's, whose expression softened. “What is it, Vidia?”

The addressed took a deep breath and made a few steps towards the tinker fairy. She looked her firmly in the eyes while she said, “Tink - I mean Tinker Bell. What I'm doing is part of an old custom here in Pixie Hollow and I have to follow it. I have asked our friends to come so they can speak their thoughts when I'm done with mine. And yours will be the final word in the matter.”

The eyes of Fawn, Rosetta, Zarina and Iridessa slowly went wide with realization. Some jaws dropped as well. They obviously hadn't thought about this possibility and suspected some fairy or sparrow man that was unknown to them to be of Vidia's interest. Silvermist only smiled, while Clank and Bobble didn't catch what this was about yet. Just as Tinker Bell. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she said, “All right, and what are your thoughts?”

Vidia ignored everyone's reaction and simply continued with a small smile forming on her lips. “Many seasons ago, you came to us. I know that we didn't have the best start, which was my fault, but you caught my attention from the beginning. Your gift showed strongly, but you didn't accept it. That's unheard of.” The fast-flying fairy smirked at that. “But you made friends in the process – good friends.” She gestured around. “And I was stuck on your naivety. It is cute, and unfortunately, I acted on it in the wrong way. I still want to apologize once more. I observed all of your doings even closer after I realized my mistake. And I saw a dedicated tinker fairy with so much potential.

“When we were together on the Mainland that summer we both got caught by the humans, I was in so much fear for you. Once more, my actions had brought you troubles, but that time, your life was in danger … I couldn't believe how stupid I was. We got you saved, fortunately. And despite my behaviour, you saved me, too. Not only that; we became friends afterwards. And your friends became my friends, too. Never had that happened to me before. I saw that my behaviour was wrong, I regretted it deeply, and you still let me into your life and accepted me. I thank you so much for that, Tinker Bell. I got to see such a wonderful fairy since then.” Vidia had put a hand to her chest and looked at Tinker Bell full of feelings.

The girls were touched by this. Bobble was slowly realizing what was happening and his eyes were jumping between the tinker fairy and the fast-flying fairy. Clank still had no clue, but seemed touched either, as he started sniffling. Tinker Bell however was still confused and asked, “Vidia, what does this all mean?”

Vidia cleared her throat and continued, “You mean so much to me by now, Tinker Bell. I care about you. I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for you. And I don't want to lose you. Quite the opposite: I want you even closer to me. My heart screams when you're not there and it screams when you're giving someone else special attention. I have waited some time and it doesn't change.” Her face was serious, but still showed her emotions. The fast-flying fairy stood in the middle of the circle by now, with still some steps lying between her and the tinker fairy. Her hands went down to the pouch at her hips, freeing the item in it, and she held the second bracelet up towards Tinker Bell with both her hands.

“Tinker Bell, I wish to flitter you.”

Silence.

The tinker fairy cocked her head to the side and blinked at Vidia.

Fawn, Rosetta, Zarina, Silvermist and Iridessa were looking expectantly at their blonde friend to see her reaction. Bobble's jaw had dropped and he turned his head to Tinker Bell as well. Only Clank spoke, “Wait, she wants to flitter Tinker Bell?”

The others turned to him and hissed, “Shhh!”

“Sorry ...”, he mumbled.

Tinker Bell turned to her big friend as well. “Um, I'm sorry to ask this as it seems to be something special, but what does this mean?”

Everyone's jaw dropped at the revelation. Vidia seemed a bit hurt, but kept her composure. Rosetta flew to Tinker Bell and put a hand on her shoulder. “Sweetie, the flittership is the custom Vidia spoke of. It means that she is further interested in you and likes you very much. If you feel the same about her or think that you could feel the same about her, then you can accept her request. There will be a few requirements that Vidia needs to fulfil while you two will see if you fit together as a couple.”

The garden fairy explained Tinker Bell how a flittership worked. The others were nodding enthusiastically in the meantime and threw in some comments here and there. Vidia lowered her arms to relax them and watched the scene with a thankful smile towards her friends. There were obviously still some things that Tinker Bell didn't know about fairy life, and it surprised her every time again. Indeed, the younger tinker fairy was one-of-a-kind and it never got boring with her.

When Rosetta's explanation found an end, expectant eyes were once again on Tinker Bell. She was deeply in thought after receiving the new information and gave the requesting fairy an unreadable yet interested look. Slowly understanding how this worked, she looked at her friends and said, “So, going by all of your enthusiasm, does this mean you don't have anything against me and Vidia entering this … flittership?”

They stepped back a little, giving Tinker Bell some space.

“Well, it's not what we suspected when we saw her bracelet, but we'd be happy if it made you both happy”, Rosetta explained.

“I think she could be a good match for you”, Fawn said.

“She sure has the energy and temper to keep up with you”, Iridessa meant.

“As long as it makes you happy.” Silvermist smiled at her.

“You know, she can hardly keep her eyes off of you.” Zarina smirked.

“What?” The girls gasped, Vidia was a tad embarrassed that someone had noticed and Tinker Bell seemed surprised to hear this.

“Haha, I see things when I'm strolling in the morning! And actually everytime we're out ...”

The girls chuckled at that.

“What do you guys say?” Tinker Bell turned to Clank and Bobble.

Bobble scratched the back of his head upon being directly asked and cast his eyes to the ground. He spoke in a rather low voice, “Well, she caused you troubles in the past, but she apologized for them and you seem to forgive her. So theoretically, there's nothing in the way if you would like to be flittered by Miss Vidia.”

“Oh come on, Bobble!” Clank bent down to his friend and put an arm around his shoulders. “Isn't it great that Tinker Bell is going to be flittered?! There's not so much to think about!”

Tinker Bell laughed at her two friends and colleagues. To her, it was always fun when they were around. So she concluded, “This means that no one of you has anything against Vidia's request and I can decide now?” She looked around the circle, full of energy now.

Vidia was looking at everyone, too, and prepared herself for the answer.

When everyone nodded and nothing was interjected anymore, Tinker Bell quickly made a few steps towards Vidia. She put her hands behind her back, clasped them together and held her head high. She explored the fast-flyer's eyes and her face with her own eyes.

Just when Vidia thought that her heartbeat had to be audible for everyone, the tinker fairy relaxed her posure, smiled and said, “I accept your request, Vidia.”

The addressed fairy was stunned the moment she heard her answer. So she was completely overwhelmed when Tinker Bell suddenly flew towards her and embraced her. “I had been worried all day and even through your speech that you would leave us”, Tinker Bell spoke into her ear as the others cheered about the answer.

Vidia smiled as she began to realize the situation. She returned the hug and spoke back, “You didn't seem so worried when I saw you sitting in front of your invention.”

“I had to distract myself in some way.”

“Tink?”

“Yes?”

“Did you really say yes?”

“Yes, I did. Why? Do you want me to change my answer?” The tinker fairy moved a bit backwards to look into Vidia's eyes.

“No, no, I just can't believe it.” Vidia moved out of the hug and looked at the bracelet in her hand.

Tinker Bell's eyes went down on it, too. “It's beautiful”, she whispered.

“And it's yours”, Vidia replied. “Give me your hand, please. Your left one.”

The blonde fairy obeyed and put her left hand into Vidia's right one. The latter re-positioned her right hand and carefully grasped the tinker's forearm. In her left hand was the bracelet with the purple orb, and she moved it to the strong fingers. “It won't fit”, Tinker Bell mentioned.

“Yes, it will. It wears Queen Clarion's magic.” And with that, the green orb of Vidia's bracelet began to glow, shortly followed by the purple orb in her hand. The silver automatically widened around Tinker Bell's closed fingers and began to close around the shape of her hand after it had reached her knuckles. When the bracelet was around her wrist, it had the perfect size. Not too tight so it wouldn't cut into her skin and circulation and not too wide so it wouldn't affect her during work. Now, the two orbs were only glimmering lightly. Both fairies were staring down at their bracelets, lost in their own thoughts.

Wishes of “Congratulations!” and “All the best!” came from their friends.

They raised their heads and looked into each other's eyes, saying, “Thank you.”

 


End file.
